Addictive
by Surreal Dispute
Summary: “If all those pains were the cost for meeting you, then I’ll be more than willing to go through it once more!” -Zero can't still believe that the YUUKI is a pureblood princess. Conversation of Zero and Yuuki. Addiction and Confession. Zero x Yuuki R&R.


**A/N** : Pochi desu! This is my 1st fanfic posted under Vampire Knight... So, please take a good care of me! One shot, (BTW. Warning, sort of cheesiness, I daresay!)

**All MAJOR disclaimers are APPLIED!**

- -

Pale, obscure night- that is.

The outrageous academy at morning 'till noon, which is in comparison with bazaars, seemed to be a murdered town in silence-

Silent, but can't be considered as 'tranquil'.

Be it the creaks of unlocked doors or the gentle rustle of the leaves, everything was a plain, ordinary occurrence.

But-

It was the longest night for the two, whose destinies were flipped over by the chaotic circumstances that happened in a blink of an eye.

For fully a minute or two, the brown and violet-eyed stood rooted to their spot, and it's doubtful of how much longer they might have stayed hadn't a chill on top of emotional stress, seized them and set them shivering through and through.

"_If you had really changed into a vampire,"_ broke the silence,

"_Bite me, Yuuki,"_ the purple added.

Her eyes opened wide- frankly confessed to herself that she was chilling in cowardice.

"_I am…"_

"_Let me feel the addicting pain of your fangs,"_ Zero interrupted as he turned his head away from the vexating sight of Yuuki's frown and closed his eyes calmly, as if waiting for death itself.

"_Neck… Blood…"_ she murmured as she hesitantly gazed at the tempting sight of a bloody feast.

Suddenly, her eyes- brown as it is, glistened into remorse; a crimson-colored blood shining like a flawless ruby. She longed to quench her uncontrollable thirst for blood, hadn't been ages since she last sipped a nectar-sweet, yet excruciating blood festivity; and the intense feeling of her fangs piercing through a flesh, amplified by the indescribable expression of the prey.

"_NO! I mustn't," _she clamored.

Yuuki's scream stupefied Zero, who was at the middle of his suicidal thoughts after his servile surrender on Yuuki's predation. Albeit, what jolted him more was Yuuki's negation to hurt Zero.

"_Have you forgotten?! I am… I am Zero's …"_ she sniffed.

"…_ally."_

Then, she burst into tears.

Smirking nonchalantly, _"You… haven't really changed a bit," _he uttered with a puny hint of bliss shown by his grin.

He, then, walked closely to Yuuki; gently touched her face…

Down to her neck… and licked it.

Without any slight resistance, she whispered, _"Zero, what are yo- "_

Emphatically, he bite her neck.

Sharp pain. Insatiable Ache. Yet, it was pleasant.

She, with her Vampiric abilities awaken, can **undoubtedly resist**. Yet, she submissively gave in. For her, it was an addictive drug that cannot be halted.

_Drip… Drip…_

Seconds after the insatiable addiction, she felt numb; an agonizing numbness.

It was as if she totally surrendered herself to Zero. She's ready to die in any moment.

_Thug-_

Zero pulled himself away from the weakened Yuuki.

At once, he understood how tempting it was to suck her scrumptious blood, yet, his body acted on its own. _"I was about to kill Yuuki,"_ he confessed to himself.

Then, he caught the deathly pale Yuuki as she fell down on the cold ground.

As the lie down at the edge of the balcony where she used to take a glimpse of her beloved Kaname, he burst to an uncontrollable sorrow.

"_Will you also leave me?"_

Astonished- She closed her eyes and began pulling herself away from Zero's tight embrace, although, her efforts were futile.

"_Kaname-sama… has expressed… a great need… for me,"_ she uttered.

But Zero clutched her tighter and tighter as she tries her best to push herself away.

"_Don't go. Hear me out… because I need you… I need you more than Kuran, or anyone else does!"_ he exclaimed.

She opened her eyes and stared at him-

"_I love you, Yuuki,"_ with his calm voice, he finally confessed.

For she had a little more strength, she gently touched his frowning face and said,

"_I'm not just a vampire, I'm a pureblood… My race left your family dead and your life to filth."_

"_If all those were the cost for meeting you, then I'll be more than willing to go through it once more!"_ he exclaimed.

"_Whoever or whatever you might be, I will always stay by your side… for all eternity,"_ he added.

And the crimson colored eyes slowly changed back to its former color.

The leaves began to make noise once more.

The unlocked doors started to creak again.

"_I was waiting for those words… I love you… more than anyone else, Zero!"_ she spiritedly confessed.

**CHUU.**

Owari~

- -

Sorry, I bet that you were _REALLY BORED_.

Demo, Zero x Yuuki is the BEST! :D


End file.
